


Second Thoughts

by harderfilling (creamyfilling)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Desperation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Painful Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/harderfilling
Summary: After being rejected by her abuela, a desperate and heartbroken Santana finds herself at Josh Coleman's door, hoping that he really can make her straight. It doesn't take long for her to come to her senses, but by then, it's too late.





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, from a prompt they want me to write. 
> 
> This one is more brutal than the other ones, as she fights back and there's some homophobia involved (both internalized to start, and then slurs later on), so read with caution.

Ironically, Santana isn't thinking straight as she knocks incessantly on the door - she isn't thinking about possible siblings or parents or grandparents that might answer and she definitely isn't thinking about her girlfriend, either; all she's thinking about is getting inside and getting this awful feeling fucked out of her.

She's so lost in her head that she doesn't even realize the door has been opened until a smarmy voice penetrates her haze. "Santana Lopez." She looks up to find the smirking face of sophomore rugby captain, Josh Coleman. "What are you doing here? Come to take me up on my offer to straighten you out?"

"Yes," Santana says without missing a beat, before she's desperately throwing herself at him and connecting their lips in a hungry kiss.

It takes Josh a moment to respond, but he starts kissing Santana back soon enough; wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into his house and slamming his front door closed behind them.

"My parents aren't home," he mumbles between sloppy kisses as he leads her towards the stairs.

"Then you better fucking make me scream," Santana growls, pulling away from him just enough so that she can pull her dress over her head and toss it behind her before dragging him upstairs.

"Oh, I promise," Josh vows, grabbing her by the waist half way up and throwing her over his shoulder to carry her the rest of the way. He heads straight for his bedroom and throws Santana onto his bed.

Santana lands roughly and pushes herself up onto her elbows to watch Josh undress. He pulls his plain grey McKinley Rugby shirt off first to reveal incredibly chiseled abs and then his boxers go next, freeing his surprisingly massive cock.

Josh has an amazing body, the kind most girls dream of, but it doesn't make her feel anything. Santana looks at Josh, at his abs and his cock, and she doesn't feel any kind of tingle or wetness between her legs, no matter how badly she tries to, and she hates it.

Santana hates that her body doesn't want to fuck Josh, but she's doesn't care what her body wants; fucking Josh will make her abuela love her again, and that's all she cares about right now.

"Are you gonna fuck me, sophomore?" Santana spits at Josh when he continues to just stand there and stare at her. "Or are you just a virgin that's all talk?"

Her dig has the effect she wants it to and Josh's face hardens as he grabs her ankle and roughly tugs her towards the edge of the bed so he can tear her panties off.

Santana hisses as his nails drag along her thighs, but she pulls him into another hungry kiss once he's got them off her legs; pulling him onto the bed with her.

Josh's large body is heavy, hard and imposing on top of Santana, everything Brittany's isn't, and she immediately feels trapped between him and the mattress when he rests all of his weight on her.

His kisses are bruising and invading, with too much tongue, and by the time she feels Josh's cock rutting against her pussy, Santana's skin starts to crawl.

She tries her best to ignore that uneasy feeling. She squeezes her eyes shut and digs her own nails into Josh's back; she wraps her legs around his waist and arches up into him to press her body full against his.

Santana does everything she always used to do when she had sex with guys - this is hardly the first time she's forced herself to try with one - but it feels so much worse than it used to, before she  _knew_ , and it hasn't even started yet.

If she can't handle this part without wanting to gag, she's not gonna be able to handle the actual sex.

Santana already knew that, but she thought maybe if she did it anyway, that it would fix her; fix whatever is so broken inside her that even her own abuela can't love her anymore.

But fucking Josh won't fix anything, not that thing inside her that isn't even broken and certainly not her relationship with her abuela. If Santana fucks Josh, it'll just make everything so much worse; she'll just hate herself more than she already does and she'll lose Brittany, too.

"Stop," she mumbles against Josh's lips, her hands pushing at his chest to get his attention. "Josh, stop."

Josh doesn't stop until Santana has to literally pull his mouth away from hers by tugging roughly at the hair on the back of his head. "What?!"

"I said  _stop_ ," Santana hisses, pushing at his chest again to try to get him of her. "I don't want do this anymore."

He stares down at her, all harsh and hard, and he doesn't budge no matter how hard Santana shoves him. "Do you really think I care what you want, Lopez?" Josh mocks her coldly, wrapping his large hand around her tiny wrist that's poking at his chest and pressing it against the mattress above her head. 

Santana feels even more nauseated than she already did and she immediately starts to struggle underneath Josh, but he's just so big and no amount of squirming or flailing seems to do anything but widen his smirk.

" _Please,_ " she begs him, tears springing to her eyes as she starts to really comprehension what's about to happen here. "Please, Josh, I-I made a mistake, this was a mistake, please just let me leave, please, I'm sorry.  _I'm sorry_!"

"You came here to get straightened out," Josh reminds her, catching her free arm and easily pinning it down like her other one under the same hand. "So you're not leaving here until I show you how hard a man can make you come."

And then, without warning or preparation, Josh shoves the entire length of his fat cock into Santana's dry pussy and makes her scream; just like he promised her he would.

"FUCK!" Santana cries as she's split open, her body thrashing hopelessly against Josh even though that just makes it hurt even more. " _Fuck_ , please, stop!"

All of Santana's pleas and her fighting only seem to spur Josh on more and he starts to thrust harshly into her, his cock violating her pussy over and over again.

Santana sobs the whole way through her rape, though her body eventually tires and falls limp underneath Josh's painfully hard thrusts. She never stops pleading with him, either; her weak, wobbly voice constantly begging him to  _please stop, please_.

It feels like it goes on for hours - Josh's massive cock stabbing into Santana, invading her insides and reaching places that she didn't even know could be reached - and just when she thinks it can't feel any worse, it starts to feel  _better_.

"That's it, Santana," Josh taunts with a gleefully evil grin, obviously feeling the way Santana's pussy has involuntarily started to clutch and clench around his cock. "I fucking knew you'd get off on this, stupid dyke bitch. All you lesbians need is a nice hard cock to straighten you out."

Santana's shame is unbearable; matched only by the growing coiling in the pit of her stomach. All she wants to do is curl into herself and die, but when rough fingers find her clit and start rubbing, it doesn't take long for her body to finish completely betraying her.

Her orgasm is big, painful and loud, and the sound of Santana's sobs mixing in with her moans seem to make Josh's thrusts that much harder as he fucks her through it.

"Fuck, please,  _please_ , stop," Santana sobs pointlessly, feeling another orgasm she doesn't want already building from the fingers still manipulating her clit.

" _Stop_?" Josh repeats incredulously, face twisting up as he feels Santana's tight cunt throb around his pumping cock. "I'm gonna fuck you all night long, Lopez, until the only thing you're begging me for is to fuck you harder," he promises her sadistically, and Santana feels like she's just been kicked in the chest.

It's because of that promise that Santana can't even feel a moment of relief when Josh's thrusts start getting sloppy, signalling he's close to coming himself. Well that, and a certain other sudden and terrifying realization.

" _Pull out_ ," Santana frantically starts to beg, trying to muster the strength to try to get away from Josh's frenzied humping even though she knows it's futile. "Please, Josh, please don't come inside me, I'm not on the pill anymore,  _please don't_."

And she should have known; Santana should have known that would just make this evil fuck want to do it more. " _Good_ ," Josh grunts, hips slamming down a few more times before they still and he starts spurting his cum as deep inside Santana as it can go. "Fucking take it, you dyke," Josh moans, his whole body jerking around every shot of sperm he pumps into Santana's unprotected womb.

Santana's sobs become hysterical as she feels Josh's cum pooling inside her, the warm thick feeling of it making bile rise in the back of her throat. She doesn't stop struggling against his hold, no matter how weak she is, but it does nothing to stop the violation from happening.

It has to be forever before Josh finishes unloading into Santana; fucking his cum deeper with a few more brutal thrusts before he  _finally_  pulls his cock out of her.

She's beyond sore and humiliated, and Santana can practically feel Josh's semen starting to seep into her, but his promise from earlier is still swimming around her head, so she feels no relief at being empty; she knows it's not going to be for long.

"A dyke pussy leaking my cum," Santana hears Josh say to himself, followed by the unmistakable sound of an iPhone camera taking dozens of pictures. "The guys are gonna have to see this to believe it."

Judging by the tapping that follows, Santana can only assume Josh is sending pictures of her raped, cum dripping body to all his Rugby teammates, if not even more people, and while that makes her want to hurl, she can't find it in herself to move.

Santana has all but run out of tears, and she doesn't even try to fight Josh as he rolls her over, slides his cock back into her sore cunt, and starts raping her from behind.


End file.
